Obsession
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — NaruSasu: Él se sentía bien, tiene a su lado lo que más desea en el mundo; se siente completo. Sus amigos lo odian, ya no conocen a Naruto, pero él adora besar aquellos labios sin vida.


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. _Obsession_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - NaruSasuNaru - OoC Justificado - Necrofilia - Yaoi - Angst - Tragedy - Drama - Gore

**Notas de Kazu: **Si pueden leer las notas de autor al final les agradecería, además hay una aclaración.

* * *

**Summary: **Él se sentía bien, tiene a su lado lo que más desea en el mundo; se siente completo. Sus amigos lo odian, ya no conocen a Naruto, pero él adora besar aquellos labios sin vida.

·

**Obsessιon**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**S**onreía con tanto anhelo, complacido con su situación y disfrutando de la vida. Observó con esa mirada enferma el cuerpo inerte que tenía enfrente de él acostado sobre una cama, con las sábanas blancas ocultando su cuerpo desnudo; el sólo sonreía y acariciaba al cadáver, viendo sus ojos abiertos y sin vida, su pálida piel, demacrada por los signos de la falta de vida. Se levantó de su lugar, contempló de cerca su rostro, sus labios blancos y secos, y, lentamente, sus labios se pegaron a los de él, disfrutando y recordando su sabor. Lamiendo esos labios que tanto desea y sueña, disfrutando de su quimérica presencia.

—Sasuke —susurró a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja.

Miró hacia al frente, observando la noche oscura y las estrellas relucientes demostrando su belleza. La aldea festejando la paz, clamando el nombre de su Hokage, gritando y elogiando sus hazañas. Sin duda, como siempre esperaban, Naruto Uzumaki sería el mejor Hokage de toda la historia de Konoha, y así era. Veían lo que hacía, admiraban su valor y su humor, siempre con esa enorme sonrisa y su felicidad contagiosa.  
Acarició nuevamente sus labios secos, pensando en él, mostrándole una sonrisa arrogante y ladina, que sus ojos oscuros lo miren con lujuria y él besándolo con ferocidad. Su querido amigo tomándolo del cuello, acercándolo a él y besándolo y que la noche, toda, sólo pueda recordar sus cuerpos danzando con pasión.

Recordando, Naruto, mirando las estrellas, observando a Konoha por la ventana y teniendo el cuerpo de su amigo bajo suyo; todo lo que sucedió, el momento en que Sasuke se convirtió suyo, completamente suyo, sin ninguna palabra quejándose, sin ningún insulto y un obediencia admirable. Sí, Sasuke se ha comportado muy bien con él. Sonrió de forma más enferma y deseosa, recordando los sucesos y el momento en que su vida se realizó, cuando se sintió completo junto a Sasuke. Cuando marcó la vida de ellos dos.

·

« Buscaba por las aldeas, por las más conocidas cárceles y calabozos, buscando sediento a su mejor amigo. Llegó, se acercó al único lugar que le quedaba de Konoha, el lugar más asegurado y vigilado. Mediante algún Jutsu y matar a algunos guardias, se acercó a la celda de Sasuke, como decía el nombre arriba tallado en piedra. Se acercó y miró entre los potentes tubos que desprendían chakra azul, los tocó y sólo sintió que un choque electrizante poderoso recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—_Sasuke_ —lo llamaba.

Él no estaba, donde debería estar no estaba. Miró a sus lados, desesperado por nunca llegar junto a él. Cayó al suelo y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo húmedo y peligroso. Dolía bastante pero se lo merecía por su estupidez. No estaba Sasuke, se habrá ido… o peor aún, ya lo han matado sin que Naruto se enterase. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, los sollozos resonaban por todo el calabozo oscuro y tenebroso. Hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien.

—_Narut_o —se estremeció, su cuello y su cuerpo al escuchar su sedosa voz, fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

Miró hacia atrás, con esa inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando felicidad eterna y sin importar que la sangre de su frente manchara sus labios y las lágrimas se mesclaran con ella. Sólo le importaba observar sus ojos, que él lo mirase y sentir su presencia gratificante. Se levantó de su lugar, los ojos rojos de Sasuke relucían entre la penumbra; su cuerpo se acercaba al de él como un imán, una inmensa necesidad de tocarlo y hablarle, sentirse que vive, que existe ahí mismo. Su mano temblorosa, ansiosa, deseosa se levantó en busca de su piel, en busca de sus labios y ojos, pero su acción se detuvo cuando escuchó cómo una katana se desfundaba, apuntando ahora a su frente ensangrentada.

—_¿Qué quieres, Naruto? _—preguntó, indiferente a todo.

En su mente, obsesionada por él le contestó, hizo una rápida y grande lista mental que quiere Naruto de él. Se había quedado congelado cuando esa peligrosa katana rozaba su herida frente, pero sus ojos soñadores y su sonrisa feliz no desaparecían. Había algo dentro de él que ya no se sentía vacío. Se acercó un poco más, el dolor punzante fue rápido al clavarse un poco la katana en su piel.

Sasuke, sin entender nada, su cuerpo caminaba de forma grácil alejándose de Naruto. Volviéndolo a dejar vivo y sin importarle su existencia. Sus cabellos sedosos se movían, sus pies con delicadeza tocaban el suelo que no era digno de la textura de su piel; y el frío y húmedo viento, despreciable acariciaba la piel de Sasuke. Naruto volvió a caer al suelo, impotente al ver que Sasuke se alejaba, no le tenía ninguna importancia a su persona, ni era digna de ser matada por él. Gateó hacia él, suplicando que no se fuera, pero Sasuke ignoraba como siempre. El corazón de Naruto ardía de la impotencia, lastimado de la efímera atención y de ver a Sasuke, pensar que él era como una estrella: lejana, imposible de alcanzar. Le gritaba, suplicaba, se rebajaba por completo su orgullo, no importaba nada, sólo él.

—_¡Sasuke, no te vayas! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué carajos nunca me haces caso?!_

El Uchiha volteó su cabeza, con su mirada penetrante y sin sentimiento observó a Naruto tirado en el suelo, hincado y suplicándole. Más poderoso se sentía, pero no se podía dar el lujo, ni siquiera le importaba ese rubio molesto; él tenía planes, su propia vida, él no estaba en ella. Miró de forma autosuficiente a Naruto, como si no fuera digno de estar junto a él. Fundó con delicadeza su katana, una última mirada y siguió su camino.

Por Dios, se sentía horrible, Sasuke se alejaba cada vez más, sin importarle nada. Estaba llorando con fuerza, gritaba su nombre y rogaba por su presencia. Gritaba su nombre, de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte y más grave. Su voz se volvía áspera y dura. Su cuerpo ardía de la ira, se desataba un poder inminente dentro de él, clamando por salir y mostrar su forma. Naruto trataba de calmar sus instintos, sus deseos, pero el dolor sólo alimentaba más esas ansias de salir y detener el cuerpo de Sasuke que se alejaba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Ardía su cuerpo, su cabeza y sus ojos, dentro de él era un desastre y la ira se desataba con dolencia e ímpetu. El chakra que no era suyo salía de sus poros de la piel, por sus ojos, por cada uno de las salidas de su cuerpo. Su mente razonable se nublaba, no pensaba con cordura y lo único que podía pensar y ver era en sus más fuertes deseos.

—_¡Sasuke! _—gritó con tal fuerza que todo el lugar que lo rodeaba retumbó.

Miró hacia atrás impresionado por sentir tal chakra tan inmensamente poderoso. Naruto estaba levantado con cuatro pies, como si de un animal se tratara. La piel se despegaba de su cuerpo y de entre ellas sólo salía chakra, un cuerpo completo conformado de chakra poderoso y ardiente. La cara de Naruto se deformaba, no parecía humano. Las colas atrás de él crecían y salían más cada vez que gritaba adolorido. Sus manos eran garras poderosas y grandes y sólo dos veces pudo contemplar aquél gran poder. Pero no se comparaba nada a los anteriores, esto era un poder fuerte y temible, podía sentir la sed de sangre, su instinto de asesinato, lo llenaba de un terror ver su muerte en aquellos ojos furiosos. Sacó su katana y empezó a activar un chidori potente contra él. En un instante, Naruto corría con una gran velocidad hacia él, Sasuke trató esquivarlo, pero pudo sentir en su abdomen un fuerte golpe. Escupió sangre, cayó al suelo herido y sintió el terrible dolor de la embestida, su piel ardía, se quemaba por ese simple golpe, su ropa se destruyó en gran parte y de su piel salía sangre.

—_¡Sasuke! _—gritaba su nombre.

Podría jurar que su abdomen se estaba desvaneciendo, el golpe lo había dejado vacío en esa parte, la sangre salía a chorros y el dolor ardiente era insoportable. Con su katana, cuando Naruto se acercaba a él nuevamente, desprendió un gran chidori, pero éste sólo produjo una pequeña herida en él. El miedo, el miedo que ya no conocía Uchiha Sasuke lo abrumaba. La inminente muerte se hacía posible dentro de sus expectativas. El cuerpo de Naruto hecho de chakra rojo vivo fue lo último que vio, el dolor inmenso e insoportable fue lo último que sintió, y la voz quebrada de Naruto fue lo último que oyó. »

·

—Sasuke —dijo con calma y alegre.

Al poco rato, Uzumaki Naruto, clamado por matar a uno de los más grandes criminales fue nombrado Hokage del país del Fuego. Tanta gente estaba orgulloso de él, gritaban su nombre aclamando su valor y poder. Toda Konoha, la gente que no conocía tan bien a Naruto lo admiraban.  
Mientras, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, todos ellos no lo veían igual, lo acusaban con sus miradas. Sakura ya no le hablaba o lloraba al hacerlo, ya que amaba a Sasuke. Kakashi sólo niega con la cabeza, decepcionado cuando lo ve caminando con su altiva capa de Hokage. Sai no esperaba que ése fuera el método del gran Naruto. Sin embargo, Naruto no se sentía mal y es por eso que todos lo odiaban, ya no lo conocían, no entendían su alegría.

Naruto se sentía completo, sentía que estaba en la cumbre de la felicidad posible. Podía morir ahora y sentirse realizado. No entendía nada las lágrimas de Sakura cuando Naruto, de forma alegre y motivado le decía a Sakura que no llore, que Sasuke está con ellos ahora, que había regresado. No entendía esa extraña mirada de Kakashi-sensei cuando le decía que Sasuke está en su casa, amándolo y callado recibiendo sus caricias. No entendía por qué Sai miraba su libro cuando le explicaba que se sentía tan bien dormir junto a él todas las noches. No entendía a la gente, ¿por qué lloraban si Sasuke está con ellos?

—Son todos unos envidiosos, Sasuke. No importa, mientras tú estés conmigo yo podré sentirme completo.

Naruto, antes de ir a una reunión con los del Consejo de Konoha, le da un gran beso a los labios secos y fríos de Sasuke. Salió de su casa con una sonrisa, saludando a cada uno de los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí. Miró hacia atrás, observando su casa, pensando en lo que Sasuke podría estar haciendo.

Sonrió. Hoy es su primer aniversario.

·

**F****ι****n**

* * *

**Notas de Kazu:  
**

**E**h, un poco loco pero me encanta. Una aclaración: ¿Por qué Sasuke no se ha descompuesto como cualquier cuerpo normal, ya que está muerto? Eso es porque Naruto hizo un Jutsu para que Sasuke se quede tal y como lo recogió para siempre. No lo quería mencionar ahí porque Naruto piensa que Sasuke está vivo y si escribía eso no daría esa impresión.

Espero que les haya gustado esta iracional idea. Agradecería sus comentarios. Sayo.

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
